snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Oakey Gunter
= Before Hogwarts Oakey Richard was born to Elmer and Fern Ten Eyke on April 13th 2063. Then Adopted by Squibs Warren and Rebecca Pewdering who were looking to keep Magic out of the Family by adopting from No-Maj’s. By the Age of 2 Oakey accidentally showed Signs of Magic when he had a Tantrum over Ice Cream in a Park near Boston Massachusetts. The Parents Horrified and Disappointed that the Boy was No-Maj-Born they abandoned him at the Park. Crying and alone, Oakey was heard by American Quidditch Star, Harvey Gunter of the Fitchburg Finches. Unable to find his parents Harvey took him home, where after some time the Man eventually adopted Oakey himself. Oakey grew up into his Childhood with an Adoptive Father who wasn’t the greatest of caregivers, but who cared for him deeply. As Oakey grew so did Harvey’s need for help. His Adoptive Father moved to England. Beginning a short lived career with the Chudley Cannons, and moved in with his Mother, Kathryn Gunter. Whom Oakey would refer to as GeeGee. The name would stick. With the Help of GeeGee. Oakey turned out pretty Okay. His Hogwarts Story First Year Summer of 2074, Oakey would soon begin his Years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He received his 1st wand from GeeGee who gave him her Husbands Old one. It worked pretty well with Oakey. He would also fall down the steps that led to Knockturn Alley on his trip to Diagon Alley for School Supplies. It was with that he found some lifelong friends in Renesmee Dixon, and Kurumi Hollingberry who carried him back up and away from the Dangerous place. September came quickly. His Train Ride to Hogwarts went uneventful. He sat with Renesmee on the Train and was then even sorted into the same House with her, Hufflepuff. The most significantly Good event in Oakey’s first year of Hogwarts was befriending the Slytherin, Mordred Mordaunt. Who on their first encounter saved Oakey from a Boggart. Keeping Oakey from seeing his worst fear that day and dragging him to Safety. The Two of them would be inseparable only by House. One would never be seen without the Other in their first year. Possibly his Worst Day...and one that would create a great fear of Man-Eating-Plants, and Hate for Ravenclaws came when Oakey terribly upset the Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Captain, Jacob Blunt after Kneeing him in the stomach practicing the Absent DA Professor’s Homework. Being Petrified and Tied up the young Badger was Dragged to the Greenhouses to be fed to the Snargaluff Stump. If it were not for the intervention of a few other Fellow Hufflepuff’s, the Groundskeeper and the Current Herbology Professor Serene Bentley He would have been Plant Food. Second Year Between the Summer of his First Year and the Start of his Second Term Oakey had gone on Vacation to the Beach with his Adoptive Father and Grandmother. While there Oakey was bitten on the Ankle by a Mackled Malaclaw and contracted bad luck for the Week. unfortunately Weeks went by with the effect not fading. Oakey was sent to St. Mungo’s were once again unfortunately he would have to stay a long period of time until the bite’s effect wore down some. Causing him to miss most if not all his second year of Hogwarts. After he was deemed able to leave without causing horrific bad luck upon himself or to those close them Oakey was released from St.Mungo’s. They had discovered that with Felix Felicis Oakey’s bad luck would actually be nullified by the good luck the potion would create for him. Despite the Potions Nullifying effect of Oakey’s Bad Luck, the young Hufflepuff would still experience some occurrences during his next few years. Third Year With this Oakey returned to Hogwarts for his Third Year. In his Return to Hogwarts Oakey would make even more friends. Including an Obsession toward a New Groundskeeper whom he grew a certain bond with over just a silly mispronunciation of the Man’s name. Waylon Merdog….Murdoch. As well as a Respect for the Evil Healer Cecelia Tilstrom who helped him out of a few binds during his third year and on. He helped keep two Students safe from a very gassy Blast-Ended Skrewt (Okay well, The Ancient Runes Professor Did, but he was there too). One of them, Ella Bishop, he would discover was actually his Neighbor back home Outside of Hogwarts. The Gunters took up Residence in a Muggle Neighborhood exactly where the Bishops lived as well. Those would lead to some Fun Times, and Puppies. Fourth Year During his Fourth Year after a Care of Magical Creatures Lesson that Hatched a Baby Dragon. Oakey found himself in the Magical Creature Sanctuary attempting to teach some Jobberknolls Palindromes. The Baby Dragon got loose. Just about the same time that the Potions Mistress Hecate Lafay aka “The Mother of Dragons” came into the Sanctuary seeking to possibly use the young dragons scales, teeth, or...Merlin forbid...the blood for her ingredients. Luckily and using that word loosely. He and another Hufflepuff, Minerva Wheatborn, distracted her long enough with feeding the dragon the meats she brought away from her until the Care of Magical Creatures Professor came over and secured the Young Dragon back into the Stables. Fifth Year The Summer before his Fifth Year, Oakey on the request of his Adoptive Father who received a letter from his first Adoptive Parents was told he should go see them and try to mend old wounds with the two former parents. So Oakey found himself headed to Maine in America for a few weeks. Where he met a Muggle Girl named Felicity. It was through her that Oakey learned still that even though she was Muggle and they were Squibs (Which was what they wanted along with him) They still mistreated her. With Felicity’s convincing they two of them ran away from the two abusive Parents until they were caught and found. It was during this attempted Run-Away that Oakey’s wand, though unused was broken. GeeGee would be furious. It would not be for another few years until Felicity flew the coop once again and moved to England marrying a Muggle Journalist. It was in Oakey’s fifth Year that an acquaintance from the year before would become a more prominent friend in his Life than he had anticipated. The Current Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Dylan Montemorency would add some backbone to the Hufflepuff. Leading him to stand up for himself and even occasionally to Dylan himself. In His Later Years at Hogwarts the two would make a perfect team. It was during this year that Oakey also discovered his Passion for Ancient Runes. He had always been fascinated by the Subject with its ties to Norse Mythology, and with the Help of his Head of House’s (Josephine Hadley) Guidance and an Interesting Maze for some a Final Exam that Oakey found a Calling in Curse Breaking. He also mistook Kurumi for a Dementor in this Maze and successfully cast his first Patronus at her in the form of a Moose. OWLs Ancient Runes A''' Arithmancy '''E Charms A''' Defense Against The Dark Arts '''O History Of Magic E''' Potions '''E Transfiguration O''' '''Sixth Year In Oakey’s Sixth Year he was chosen as the Hufflepuff Prefect. He would attempt to not let this new found form of minor authority get to his head. In Fact he found himself more focused on playing Quidditch for his Badgers when they needed him most. He always considered him the Reserve Beater but found himself on the Field more often than not throughout his time on Hogwarts. He also began Dating a Fellow Badger. Sophie Campbell, but fell in love with a Slytherin Girl Ariana Logan. It was after a quick punch to the face by Ariana that Oakey knew she was the one. He had to break off his Relationship with Sophie, and found himself soon after in a secret romance with the Girl who Punch him in the Face. The secret did not last long and they were happy to reveal that they were in fact dating. Seventh Year Days before his Final year at Hogwarts began Oakey had met with the Gryffindor Head of House and Astronomy Professor Flamsteed. In during their conversation an Owl flew into the Leaky Cauldron where they had met and dropped an Envelope into the Professor’s Drink. It was addressed to Oakey, and the Badger opened it. Revealing that in his Final Year he would represent the School as it’s Head Boy. At first rejecting it as he felt that there were much better options for the role. Flamsteed convinced him otherwise and Oakey accepted his new responsibilities. As the New Head Boy of Hogwarts Oakey attempted to show the School the route of Healthy Eating habits and the benefits they would produce as a result. To no avail, no one would listen. Aside for Ariana who put up with his ramblings of eating veggies and trying out delicious new Fruit smoothies, or Veggie Drinks he would concoct in the Kitchen. Everyone Else seemed more attracted toward this Ice Cream machine that was added to the Kitchen that year as well. Unbeknownst to the School at the time the Ice Cream was making everyone extremely happy, more so than how Ice Cream normally should make anyone happy. At the same time Dementors invaded the Castle and feeding off the new mass of good feelings and happy memories the Ice Cream was creating in Everyone. During this time Oakey, and Dylan would try to teach other students how to harness a corporal form of their Patronus’ to combat the Dementors. Oakey even managed to once again cast his Moose Patronus to help protect two of Dylan’s Teammates and Ariana after a Quidditch Match that the Dementor’s invaded after it’s completion. He remained mostly unaffected by the Dementors to an extent thanks to his own healthy eating habits and refusal to try any of the Ice Cream. At the End of the year Oakey helped pass out some Ice Cream that had some special sauces made to kick everyone’s mood down and turn the Dementors away from Hogwarts. NEWTs Ancient Runes O''' Arithmancy '''E Charms E''' Defense Against The Dark Arts '''O History Of Magic O''' Muggle Studies '''O Potions O''' Transfiguration '''O After Hogwarts Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn Category:Head Boy Category:Prefects Category:Alumni